


Eros...Set Free (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M, Mixcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: A Victuuri Mix. Electro Pop heavy, also pretty heavy on LGBTQ artists and features JPop as well as Russian pop. Enjoy!





	Eros...Set Free (Fanmix)

I switched to Mixcloud, which is a lot better then Playmoss. Mix is heavy on electronics and features also artists from Japan and Russia. 

Kudos and likes are welcome.

[Eros... Set Free (Mixcloud) ](https://m.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/erosset-free/)

  
01- Son Lux - Lost It To Trying  
02- Kenshi Yonezu – Orion  
03- Антон Беляев – Лёд  
04- M83 - Midnight City  
05- Years & Years – Shine  
06- 홀랜드 - I'm Not Afraid  
07- Fiction - Ice XV  
08- Glasperlenspiel - Du bist feat. Gordi Singers  
09- Troye Sivan - My My My!  
10- Purity Ring - Heartsigh  
11- supercell - #Love feat. Ann, gaku  
12- Smash, Полина Гагарина & егор крид - Команда 2018


End file.
